More Than A Feeling
by E.M.PRAETORIAN
Summary: My muse wanted to come play in a different sandbox for a bit. Various pairings, both canon and non-canon. Shoujo-Ai. Yuri.
1. A Dream Come True

None of the Sailor Senshi belongs to me nor do I wish the burden. Though if they had there would have been a lot more Yuri.

A/N: I wanted to dabble in a new pond…give me a break.

* * *

For the past two hours we've been sitting here, she hasn't said a word and I've been too wrapped up in her beauty to ask why. Strangely, there is nothing to say. The water is calming and the way the air carries its scent just amazes me. Today I wanted to be alone, but she wouldn't let me.

"_Isn't living alone enough solitude for you?" she asked earlier during our phone conversation._

"_I'm not feeling in a group mood…it doesn't seem right somehow," I answered, trying to mask the feelings I was having._

"_At least let me come with you…I'll be quiet," she said in her soft comforting tone._

Now, here we are, down by the water alone, eating sandwiches in our usual comfortable silence. Lunch had been her idea; at least I didn't have to worry about how I dressed or how much I ate. My best friend didn't care about these things. All she seemed to care about was how I was feeling.

This is all rather strange, because my friend and I are more than what we seem. At first glance, we are two ordinary girls, of high school age, enjoying a picnic by the water. Take a second look and you will notice the differences; our height, our hair, and well just our overall appearance. Look even closer and you will see a truth that I only just recently noticed…

I love her…

"Are you just going to keep staring at me or are you going to tell me what's on your mind?" she asks not looking at me, yet staring right through me.

"I miss them," I answered, trying to avoid the first half of her question.

"Well, we all do, but brooding over their absence isn't going to change the fact they left. Besides, it's not like they died. They are only overseas in America on a concert tour," she tells me as her hand brushes mine, reaching for one of the last two halves of a sandwich.

She chuckles softly at the warm blush coursing through my cheeks, due to our brief contact. _Why can't I just tell her? Why does she hold this power over me?_

"I know the concert is only a temporary thing, but I wanted to talk to them," I say as I take the second half of the sandwich from her offered hand.

"Is it anything I can help you with? We _are_ friends, right?" she asks rather coyly.

I try to lose myself in the sandwich, instead of answering her. Suddenly, I realize she is staring at me and my blush grows even darker.

"Just tell me…what could it hurt? At least you could get some of these feelings off your rather ample chest," she says, causing me to nearly choke on the last bite.

She is laughing now, because it seems she knows what is really on my mind…her. Once again, her hand meets mine. This time though, she holds it tightly between both of hers, turning mine palm up. She places a chaste kiss on it. I swear I could pass out right now, but I'm too lost in the sensations this intimate gesture bestows upon me.

"Why ask them when I'm sitting right here? You've avoided this conversation and me since they left three days ago," her voice calmly states as her body moves closer to mine.

"I wanted to know if I was chasing a dream…," my voice responds weakly. It's her closeness making me feel this way.

"This isn't a dream…,"she sounds so confident and yet, when her lips lightly brush mine, I can feel her nervousness mirroring my own.

As her lips pull away, I'm reminded of the way the water kisses the shore, before retreating upon itself. The feeling leaves me wanting more, wanting to feel the weight of her lips firmly against my own. I realize my wish is about to be granted as she kisses me again, this time firm and passionate.

The feeling is electric and I move closer to take her in my arms. At first, I feel her body tremble, but as our kiss deepens, she relaxes and brings her hand to my cheek. I want more of this, of her, but I know this is not the place. I temporarily break our kiss. We gather our things and make our way back to where our hearts already are…home.


	2. A Smile and A Kiss

**DISCLAIMER: **Sailor Moon has a home and it's not mine…okay.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **To my koi, thank you for sharing this dance with me…and for playing beta. Sweet fluffy goodness ahead…

* * *

**More Than A Feeling**

**A Smile and A Kiss**

It's been over half an hour since my papa left to pick up my friend. She is coming to spend the weekend with me. We made plans to have a picnic in the park, and then go see a movie. It feels like forever, sitting in the window waiting for papa's car. Mama sat with me at first, but she had to go prepare supper. Now I'm alone and time is dragging along.

While I wait, I think about my friend and how nice it is to play with her, talk about school, new music, and the latest movie we both want to see. She gets so excited and sometimes throws herself at me, hugging me as she laughs about something funny. It feels so nice to hold her as she laughs, because I can feel the laughter in her chest.

As the memory of her warm skin against mine begins to run through my mind, I see papa's car and both of their smiling faces as they get out of it. I can see her backpack bouncing behind her as she runs for the house, with papa right behind her, carrying her other bag full of her clothes.

I bolt from the window towards the door to greet her, but mama tells me no running in the house. She says it isn't ladylike. I've been waiting all week for this day, because it is our time. As I open the door and step aside to let her and papa in, she hugs me and we fall to the floor. The smile on her face is dancing in her eyes and I am warmed by it.

When she lifts her head and looks into my eyes, I feel warm all over. Papa laughs and tells us to take it into the parlor, before taking my friend's bag to my room. Mama looks out from the kitchen and says hello as we head into the parlor. When papa returns from my room, mama gives her a kiss. From the parlor, my friend and I giggle, because they always act as if they've been apart for years, even if papa just went to get the mail.

Sitting on the couch together, she opens her backpack and hands me a book. We read it together. After we finish the book, she pulls out the latest manga by our favorite mangaka. My hand lightly brushes hers as I take the manga and I feel a light heat in my cheeks. I think she feels it too, because her cheeks are quite red and her eyes are smiling shyly. I whisper my thanks and she leans her head against my shoulder as we read it. The scent of her light bath soap makes me heady, making reading very difficult.

We are halfway through the manga, when papa calls us to supper. I carry her stuff to my room as she heads to the bathroom to wash up for supper. We meet in the hallway and she smiles, sidestepping to allow me into the bathroom. She waits for me, smiling as I dry my face and hands. It feels so good to have her here and not have to a say a word.

After supper, we spend some time with my parents, listening to music. Papa stands, extends her hand to mama, and they begin to dance close. They look so happy together. It's one of their favorite songs. I've seen them dancing to it after they think I've gone to sleep. The next song is a dance song, so my friend stands and asks me if I would like to dance too. I nod my head and we all dance until mama says it's bedtime. She sends us off to my room. Papa and mama stay in the parlor dancing. They never say it, but I know they probably want to be alone. This is okay with me, because I want to be alone with my friend too. In my room, we lie on my bed and silently finish reading our manga.

After we finish reading the manga, we lie back and start talking about school. Her head is on my stomach and I'm stroking her soft hair. She sighs and smiles up at me with the smile she saves just for me. I feel so happy right now. I want to hold her like papa does mama and kiss her too.

Yeah, I really _do_ want to kiss her, as I've seen papa and mama kiss. I trace my hand down her ponytail and brush her cheek, feeling very warm. My heart pounds hard in my chest. The heat from my hand on her cheek makes my friend sit up and stare deep into my eyes. Curiously, I watch her cup my cheek with her soft warm hand. She looks at me with the same curiosity. We both shiver at the same time, but neither of us laughs.

Somehow, we end up leaning across the slight distance and our faces get closer together. Our lips touch lightly and startle us both. We slightly jump apart and stare at each other questioningly. My heart is pounding in my ears and I'm warm all over. Even my ears are warm. She leans in and kisses me with her eyes closed. I close mine and kiss her back, like I've seen papa and mama do. My heart feels like it's going to explode in my chest. My friend pulls away and smiles. I smile at her and lean in for another kiss, but a knock on my bedroom door stops me. My parents pop their heads in and bid us goodnight. We both say goodnight while trying not to laugh, since it's too early for bedtime. Papa teases me about not doing anything she wouldn't do before she closes the door.

As soon as the door closes, we burst into laughter. Sometimes papa is so weird. We slide off the bed and get into our nightclothes. Out of the corner of my eye, I watch my friend as she dresses for bed. My face is warm. My eyes travel up to my friend's face and I'm surprised to find her looking at me the same way! Quickly, we both look down at the floor. She goes over to the light switch and turns off the overhead light. I jump in bed and turn on the lamp beside my bed.

My friend quickly climbs into bed and gets under the covers with me. She snuggles close to me and grabs my hand. Hesitantly, I tighten my hold on her hand. She smiles at me and I relax. I know this is not her first kiss, but it's mine and I'm glad I shared it with her. Lying close together, we talk about music and hold each other's hand, until sleep claims us.


	3. What If It's You

**DISCLAIMER: **Sailor Moon and its characters are the property of Naoko Takeuchi. The song from which this piece takes its title was written by Cathy Majeski and Robert Ellis Orrall and sung by the great Reba McEntire.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **This is a Valentine and a challenge. My Sweet Koi asked not for a card or candy but this gift of words. The story is dual POV in succession, one couldn't convey the feelings evoked during the proccess. Read, review, and enjoy.

* * *

**What If It's You**

The music coming from the large conference room was a recording and the door was open, inside there was one beautiful woman. Her body sleek and her curves, reminiscent of the tall waves of a tsunami, are so powerfully engaging. I watch her from the door captivated by her movement with the music and a partner that wasn't there. How amazing she was and before I could stop myself, I glided into the room, and replaced her invisible partner.

_All I have been able to think of was my beloved partner, since my tour has been so long and so lonely. I was wishing just one night we could meet and dance as we always do, lost in each other. Oh my, she is so gorgeous, I should tell her to leave, but the words just won't form. I feel her against me and suddenly I'm alive and burning, this is so scary and confusing because I don't want her to let go._

This woman's eyes are as blue as the sea and as I lose myself in their confused gaze, my heart thunders like a Taisho drum. How is this even possible? The music stopped and still we dance as though we were following the symphony with its lonely melancholy. I want to speak, but I can't form the words. She realizes my difficulty and conveys her understanding with a shake of her head.

_Is it possible that Fate was wrong? No it can't be, no matter how this movement carries me. My beloved is home preparing for her upcoming time trials, this is just a temptation that I cannot allow. Suddenly I see the same thoughts in her crimson eyes and I shake my head, but my heart is screaming so loudly. There is no more music and yet we cannot let go, we cannot for the world will stop and all of this will disappear. We do stop because a janitor has come to clean the room._

"I'm so sorry, you looked so beautiful and so lonely, I just…" my voice catches as I look in her eyes, there's all the confusion I feel and more looking back at me.

"_I was missing my partner and it was the only way I know to keep her near. We dance, but…" now my voice betrays me, I cannot finish my thought, and I feel the thunder and the electricity still consuming me from our proximity just moments ago._

"I should just go, you…I need…" how is it possible that this beauty with such soft hands could be as engaged as I am?

"_Please don't think of me as too forward, but would you mind accompanying me to dinner?"I can't believe…Fate is never wrong, never but still…_

Accompanying her to dinner only furthered the situation, now three years later I've still never told anyone. Were all the heavenly deities conspiring against us? That same beauty and her lover had moved into the area and joined our circle of friends. So often we would be at many of the same functions, our significant others firmly at our sides looking as happy and as lonely as we were the night we met.

_I'd never touched another person while in any of my relationships, until I met her. We didn't stop with dinner or with just one chance meeting. I never thought life would ever send someone else that made me feel the way my racer does. Now every time I look into those crimson eyes, the future looks clearer than ever and it is at her side, in her bed, that I'll be. Even with these feelings, here we are at another function together again with our partners. Across the table we laugh and we socialize, but we never make any form of contact._

I see her lover's hand cover hers and I shift in my seat. I get a flash of doing something similar and then as if to bring me back from the edge, I feel my lover's foot teasing up my leg. She whispers her intentions and we graciously leave the party, my heart thundering as I wish to go back and bring her with us, no not us. I suddenly realize what has happened and as I open the car door for my blonde goddess, I am lost. We love as passionately as ever and the feeling of being inside her wet warm walls carries my doubts and allays my fears.

_As my body screams and explodes from my partner's touch, I fall into the familiar feeling of her hands. I run mine through her blonde hair and allow the satisfaction to carry me away, safe in her embrace, off to sleep and the woman who now is forever in my dreams. I've never been as content as I am when I dream, how can we continue to live this way? I love her, I can't leave her, but I can't live without…can't breathe without…life is all wrong._

I can't wait any longer; I need to see her, to be with her once again. I don't care if it's just a walk in the park, standing waiting for passing trains, that's how this feels and I suffer so from the misery of not holding her or kissing her. I had a bouquet of flowers sent with a simple message, I know she'll understand. Here now I stand before my love and inform her of a conference as she just smiles. It will not be the first Valentine I've been away from her. Every Valentine I have been apart from her has been at my doing, my aching need to feel whole once more.

_The flowers mentioned the place of our first meeting. I sent a letter to the great hotel and booked a few performances. The management sent a letter which I showed to my beloved who was once again trying to keep her number one spot. She agreed that I should go even though we would be apart, she promised to schedule a vacation after her racing tour to make up for it. I fear she will never understand, because I have stayed instead of breaking up with her, I have hurt her more. How can finding your true soul mate be so heartbreakingly unfair?_

The minute she walks into the room, I pull her into a hug that send chills through me, and fills my heart with more joy than I have ever felt. I catch the soft scent of her perfume and place a gentle kiss on her neck. Even though we move in the same crowd, it feels as though forever has passed since last we were here. I sit on the bed, watch her move about the room, and laugh as she drops on the bed beside me. The look on her face is more of a blush as she turns to me and takes my hand, laying her head in my lap.

_I can't believe the feeling of elation I get just laying here like this. I want to take my time and enjoy the simple sentiments, but the need and desire drive me beyond simple. My body quakes slightly from her touch. The feeling of her hand running through my hair sets my nerves alive as my body warms. As soon as our lips first connect, there are tears in both of our eyes, it has been too long since the last time and now it feels as though it is the last time. We spend two hours doing nothing more than talk and kiss._

I've barely touched the wine we are supposed to be sharing as we catch up on the long time since our previous meeting. Each kiss is chaste, whether on the hand or the cheek; even on the lips the passion is not heady or dizzying. How can we continue to do this dance, dizzying and blinding in scope? I hold her body closer as we discuss the real reason we are here. How can I let go of this precious beauty beside me, my soul mate, and return to the normalcy?

_My body is awash with pain as my head realizes this is the last time I will ever be with her. How do you say goodbye to your soul? My heart screams and thunders, my stomach convulses, and I wish I could take the better part of her with me. I try to be happy because I want to believe we will be happy like we were before meeting each other. I know I'm failing as I feel her tears on my skin. My own begin to burn in my eyes as the room blurs and her arms pull me closer and tighter to her. _

We spend our last night as lovers sharing the warmth of our love in tears. We are crying for the pain of parting. Tears hot for the passion of our souls joined this last time in a dance so eternally unforgiving. As our shared release sends us off to slumber in one another's embrace, it is like a fugue state upon waking. How hard it is to go back to the life before, to leave behind the land of the living? We are both back in the arms of the women that have loved and stood beside us all this time. Both of us now will be spending the rest of our lives pondering that first and last question between us: "What if it's you?"

* * *

To my love...Happy Valentine's Day, yes I know it is early. This is the first piece of your present. 831


End file.
